Finding Love
by booknerd1994
Summary: Dallas is the typical jock and only concerned with himself and his team, but after meeting the new girl at Degrassi, will everything change? Like everyone at Degrassi, Payton has her own secrets, but is Dallas just the one to save her? Join Payton's journey as she makes new friends, attempts to learn about herself, and more importantly, as she finds love.
1. Chapter 1

My cheek stung as the chilly air washed against my face. I tried to discreetly move my hair to cover the right side of my face, but I still felt exposed, I still felt the bruise forming.

Already my day was off to a great start, not only was I sporting a new bruise, but I was starting my first day of my junior year at a new high school where I knew absolutely no one.

Kids rushed by me, laughing, talking, yelling, as they trampled through the doors trying to make their way in from the cold. I took my time, walking slowly so I could observe the people around me. Over to my left, I saw two girls, one very blonde who was slowly picking at a guitar, and another a sandy blonde shifting, what I assumed to be her boyfriend's hair, around on the top of his head.

_Cute_, I thought upon entering the school.

The inside was even more crowded than outside and I soon felt very claustrophobic. I was small and could easily weave through the large mass, but this was all still so new that I was too scared to move.

I glanced around nervously, but stopped when I noticed a young couple standing by a locker. The boy looked to be about my age while the girl, wearing a large varsity jacket, looked to be a year or so younger. I watched, transfixed, as the boy tucked a strand of the girl's blonde hair behind her ear. The girl smiled, leaning her cheek into his hand and I unconsciously tucked a strand of hair behind me ear.

Suddenly my body surged forward as a hard mass slammed into my back. I was able to catch myself so I didn't fall to the ground, but I still found myself propelling forward after something ran into me from behind.

"Woah, watch out there," a tall boy said, laughing.

"Sorry," I mumbled, turning to look back at who ran into me. As our eyes met I realized how truly handsome this boy was, but I shouldn't be having those thoughts.

"No, no," the boy replied, "it was my fault, sorry."

"Hey, Dallas," a girl called from the office, "leave the new girl alone!"

The boy's, Dallas's, smile turned into a smirk as his eyes left mine and traveled to the voice behind me. Upon recognizing the voice, Dallas shrugged then sauntered off to a group of boys who were wearing similar varsity jackets. Before turning the corner with the group, Dallas turned one last time to look at me, giving a small smile. I didn't have time to process the situation before someone was grabbing my arm and swinging me around to face the office.

"Hi, I'm Clare Edwards," a shorter girl said with a smile, holding out her hand. "You're Payton Thompson, right?"

"Yeah," I responded, shaking her hand and smoothing my hair down with the other.

"I'm here to show you around the school and take you to your classes," Clare smiled, turning us so we could walk down the hall. "Your first class is advanced English, but according to your transcripts, this should be cake for you."

I smiled, nodding in agreement. At my old school, I was taking senior level English as a sophomore. English was my passion; when I was home I was able to lose myself in my writing, I was able to escape reality.

"Here you go," Clare smiled, stopping outside the door.

"Thanks," I smiled slightly, stepping into the classroom, scanning the room for a seat.

"Oh, Payton," Clare called and I turned back to the door, "welcome to Degrassi."

**Hey everyone—this is my first Degrassi fanfic (I have some other stories written). I love the idea of Mike Dallas being a good guy, but he'll have to learn to get there.**

**Anyway, if you guys think I should continue let me know. I've had this idea for a while but I didn't know if it was worth writing… **

**There will be Maybell, just because I love them so freaking much, but it will mostly be about Dallas and Payton. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," a male's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I was currently sitting in my third block, which, unfortunately, was calculus. The beginning of the day had gone by rather smoothly, but it was getting close to lunch, which meant I would have to find the bathroom soon. The fact that I didn't have any food or money didn't faze me, I just didn't want to go through the unnecessary motion of walking into the cafeteria to not find a seat.

"What," I asked, slightly dazed.

"I asked if you were new here," the boy said, his head cocked to the side.

Looking up I recognized the boy as the one I saw this morning with his girlfriend, the one with blonde hair and glasses. He looked nice enough, but you could never be too sure; that's unfortunately how I grew up thinking.

"How can you tell," I asked grimly, trying to block my face with my hair.

"Well for one, you're sitting in my seat," the boy said with a smile.

"Oh," I blushed, "sorry, I can move."

"No, no," the boy laughed, taking the seat next to me, "I was just giving you a hard time. I'm Campbell, but you can just call me Cam."

"Payton," I replied, turning back in my seat to face forward.

"Payton," Cam smiled, "that's a cool name."

"I'm glad someone thinks so," I mumbled sarcastically under my breath.

"Well your parents must think so," Cam supplied, "seeing as they named you."

My heart jumped painfully as Cam's innocent words settled in. _This boy doesn't know anything, _I thought. _His parents love him. I'd be lucky if my dad even remembered my name. _All I could muster was a small smile in reply, and lucky for me, the teacher was calling the class to order when Cam tried to start another conversation with me.

I vaguely listened as the teacher droned on about how this was an accelerated math course and how we would have to take it seriously, blah, blah, blah. Every time I would try to concentrate on the teacher's words I thought about what Cam said, about my parents thinking my name was 'cool', an innocent enough statement, but one which made the bruise on my cheek throb in pain with every thought.

I don't even remember how it started this morning. I was making breakfast, just like every morning, when my dad started yelling. It might've been about the shirt I was wearing or the fact that the bacon wasn't as crispy as he wanted it, either way, it led to him yelling. I'm used to it by now, I actually find it more unsettling if he doesn't yell at me in the morning anymore, but this morning I found myself getting more upset by his senseless name calling. Maybe it was because I was nervous about school or maybe it was because he was harping on and on about the shirt I was wearing, the one which used to be my mom's.

At any rate, I started fighting back, which I know I should never do, but nevertheless, there I was, retorting back at my father. I wasn't even yelling, just telling my father that I wanted to look nice for my first day at the new school.

Then, out of nowhere, the right side of my face was throbbing in pain. I didn't even make a sound; after countless times, I knew now that making sounds only increased his anger and often resulted in him hitting me again. Staying silent I turned off the stove, grabbed my backpack and left out the front door. It wasn't until I was sitting in the back of the bus that I had allowed myself to cry.

"Hey Payton," Cam's voice, once again, pulled me out of my morbid thoughts. I didn't even realize class was already over. "You want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

I found myself hesitant to answer; sure, sitting with Cam and his friends would beat sitting alone in the bathroom, but sitting with people meant talking and talking meant questions, questions I didn't want to answer.

"Being the new kid sucks," Cam smiled, "Come on, it beats sitting in the bathroom."

Despite myself, I found myself smiling and nodding my head in agreement. Tears pricked momentarily at my eyes as I made my way to the cafeteria, but I immediately put a stopper on the emotion. Later, that was when I could cry.

"Last year was my first year at Degrassi," Cam told me, holding the cafeteria door open for me to walk through. "And it was rough. The least I can do is make your first year a little less miserable."

"That's reassuring," I chuckled, giving him a tight smile.

Cam just laughed, "Don't get me wrong, it's great now."

"Cause you know people," I retorted. "You have friends."

"Well I'm your friend now," Cam said, weaving through tables, smiling at the two girls waving frantically at him, "so there you go, you know people."

I smiled a little, but didn't have time to reply before we were at his table. The blonde girl from earlier stood up, kissing Cam swiftly before taking her seat again with a smile. Cam's face lit up as he sat next to her, placing a hand on her knee.

"Cam," a tall, beautiful girl with dark, curly hair said, "aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Right," Cam said, turning to look away from his girlfriend, "guys, this is Payton. She's new here, so I thought she could sit with us."

"Hi," I said weakly, giving a shy smile.

"I'm Maya," the blonde girl said with a smile, "and that's Tori."

"Here," Tori smiled brightly, pulling out the chair next to her, "sit by me."

Smiling to myself I sat down next to Tori as another boy, a tall, lanky boy with longer, black hair, walked over to the table, placed a kiss on Tori's head, and sat down on her other side. Tori turned to the boy, threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss, one which made me feel very uncomfortable.

"You'll just have to ignore them," Maya rolled her eyes playfully; "they don't understand the concept of 'getting a room'."

I chuckled, turning my attention to Maya with a smile. I found myself not really knowing what to say.

"So how do you like Degrassi," Maya asked as she held Cam's hand under the table.

"It's good so far," I smiled loosely.

"Where did you use to go," Maya asked next, trying to get to know me.

Luckily I didn't have to answer, for another person was rushing to the table.

"Ugh, you guys would not _believe _that line," a tall boy with a bright purple scarf wrapped around his neck groaned. "It was ridiculous."

The boy plopped down next to me, throwing his head back, giving the appearance that he was exhausted. Tori pulled away from her boyfriend, who Campbell had informed me was Zig between bites of his sandwhich, to roll her eyes at the newest addition to our table.

"You're so dramatic, Tris," Tori laughed, snuggling next to Zig.

"I do have an attraction for the theatrics," the new boy, Tris, smiled, and then seemed to notice me.

"This is Payton," Maya answered his unspoken question. "She's new and was in Cam's class. Payton, this is Tristan."

"Hi," I smiled, hoping this was the last person to meet at this table today.

"Woah, do you realize how pretty you are," Tristan said, examining my face. "And that hair! _Gorgeous_! Do you mind?"

"Uh," I found myself at a loss for words as Tristan stood up and started pulling my hair back from my face.

"I've never met a natural auburn before," Tristan said quietly to himself. "You have such pretty cheek bones; you should really wear your hair up more often."

I could feel my cheeks heating up at Tristan's compliments and the stares of the people around the table. To my left, I saw Tori nodding in agreement with Tristan. Suddenly I saw Maya's eyes fasten onto the right side of my face and I colored even more.

"Payton," Maya's voice sounded full of concern, "what happened there?"

All eyes turned in the direction where Maya was pointing and I shook my head, letting my hair cover my face once again.

"Oh, that," I laughed, "the door was jammed this morning and it smashed against my face when I finally pulled it open."

The faces around me did not look entirely convinced, especially Maya's, but luckily the bell signaling forth period began to ring. I shot up from my seat, gave a hasty wave, and then weaved my way out of the cafeteria and to my next class.

_How could I be so stupid_, I thought. _How do you forget you have a big bruise on your face?_

As I made my way into my next class, silently beating myself up for being so stupid, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

_No one had ever said I was pretty before. _

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story! **

**I promise it will get more interesting soon. I just want to build her up and I needed to start her friendships with Cam, Maya, Tori, and Tristan.**

**In the next chapter you will learn a little more about her parents… and in the next three chapters of so she will finally meet Dallas for real and the love interest will bloom! **

**Once again, thanks for reading! I'll try to update weekly. I only updated twice today because I didn't have school :P**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by smoothly. I had two more classes with Cam and one with Maya and Tristan. I got to know them a little bit more and thankfully neither of them asked anymore about my bruise, though I did see Maya watching me occasionally.

By the time I reached my house in the late afternoon, for I had accompanied my new friends to The Dot, I still had a smile on my face. According to Tristan, I was his new 'partner', for he had been a third wheel for over a year now and he was sick of it. I gladly obliged, telling him quietly that I had never had a gay friend before to which he responded with a wink and a kissy face, telling me he would be the best friend I ever had. I found myself laughing as I pulled open my front door, remembering Tori and Tristan raging on and on about how I had 'so much potential' as they picked at my hair and pinched my cheeks.

I should have known when the door was unlocked that I was walking into a bad situation, but my giddiness was enough to make me forget about my real life.

The door swung open as soon as I pushed my key into the door knob, allowing the stench of heavy alcohol to envelope me. Breathing deeply to settle myself, I stepped into the tiny apartment, quietly shutting the door behind me, hoping beyond hope he wouldn't hear me.

"Anna," my father's gruff voice called out.

_Here we go, _I thought bitterly.

"No dad, it's me," I responded, dropping my keys loudly on the kitchen bar next to the almost empty bottle of liquor. Taking another calming breath, I picked up the heavy bottle, tossing it into the garbage can.

"Who," my dad called out in question.

A sharp pain flashed through my heart at his words, but I shut it down just as fast. _He's just drunk, _I found myself repeating.

"Payton," I said tensely, failing at keeping my voice level.

"Where's your mother," his voice sounded closer and I turned to see him walk out of his room. I quickly looked away, not wanting to see his dazed eyes and crazed look.

Another jab, another calming breath, though this one was longer. He hadn't asked about mom in a while now.

"She's not here," I responded quietly, momentarily allowing myself to feel sorrow. "She hasn't been around for a while, dad."

"Well where is she," I could now hear his words slurring together and I noticed the half empty bottle of brown liquid in his left hand.

As I looked across the room, I let myself for a moment feel bad for the man. This man for the past twelve years has longed and searched for his lost wife.

Then I remember the bottle in his hand, the bottle that I had already thrown away. No matter how much I miss my mom, no matter how much sorrow I feel for my father and his pathetic searches, I also feel anger. This man, despite his love for my mother, shows no mercy when dealing with me. For all intents and purposes, he hates me and I had the scars and bruises to prove it.

I knew it was wrong, the way my father acted around me, but I also felt like I deserved it in a way. It was my fault my mom wasn't here anymore.

"Dad," I say slowly, "she's dead."

You would think after twelve years of the same routine, he would understand, or at least remember.

"What," his eyes snapped up to mine and I saw the anger and recognition flare.

"I'm sor-," I tried to console him, but he interrupted me.

"What did you do to her," my dad said quietly, his voice like steel.

"I didn't do anything," I said evenly, knowing that if I cried it would just make him madder.

"You killed her! You did this," he yelled, chucking the bottle across the room.

I had just enough time to duck, hearing the bottle smash into the wall behind my head. The warm, brown liquid, mixed with glass sprayed against my back, soaking my hair and shirt. I moved slowly, narrowly avoiding the splinters of glass on the floor, inching closer to the hallway towards my room.

"You ungrateful little bitch," my dad roared, storming towards me. "You took her away from me!"

Before his fists made contact with my skin I bolted for my room, slamming the door behind me and locking the multiple locks I installed myself just a few weeks ago. Just as the last lock clicked I heard my father's fist pound against my door. I jumped back from the door and made my way to the small bathroom, shutting and locking that door as well. The noise of my father was blocked out slightly from the second door closing, but I could still hear my father yelling obscenities at my name.

Taking a moment to collect myself, I turned on the hot water in the shower, knowing that I would be stuck in my room for a while. As I was picking out the broken pieces of glass from my hair I noticed how badly my hand was shaking. Disregarding the rest of the glass, I stripped and stepped into the hot water, but not before I heard my father bellow his last comment, one which I had heard multiple times before, but hurt all the same every time.

"I wish you were never born!"

"Good morning, Payton," Tristan said, looping his arm through mine as I made my way up the stairs into the school.

"Morning," I smiled, discreetly shifting my braid to the right side of my face so it obscured the bruise a little better. I was slowly becoming an expert on concealing bruises with makeup, but I still found myself conscious.

"So Tori and I have been thinking," Tristan began as he and I weaved through the crowd and made our way over to Maya and Cam.

"That doesn't sound like a very good thing," I chuckled as Tristan made a face at me.

"What doesn't sound like a good thing," Maya asked as we reached her locker.

"Tori and I were talking last night," Tristan began again, silencing my attempt to speak, "and we think that in order for Payton to be a true Degrassi student, she should have to go to the game with us Friday night."

"That's a great idea!" Maya exclaimed, smiling at me from Cam's side.

"Uh, I don't know," I started, my mind drifting to my father, who was probably passed out on the floor somewhere in his room, amongst the bottles littering the floor.

"Why not," Tristan asked, offended.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Cam added while Maya nodded vigorously beside him.

"I still need to unpack everything from our move," I groveled, "my dad can't do it all by himself."

"Sure he can," Tristan said, throwing his hands up. "This is the first game of the season; it's like a rite of passage for every student. You have to go."

My eyes wandered over to Maya and Cam, hoping they would see reason and side with me, but there was no such luck. Cam was staring at my hopefully, his head moving in little nods. Maya was smiling at me expectantly.

"And if you want, you can sleep over at Tori's with me," Maya added, and I caved.

"I guess it would be more fun than unpacking my things," I sighed, trying not to smile as Tristan, Maya, and Cam high-fived each other.

"We are going to have so much fun," Tristan beamed as the bell rang, signaling it was time to go to class.

I tried to smile in agreement, but all I could think as I walked to class was that this would be the first time in over twelve years that I had left my dad alone for a night.

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been really busy with school and whatnot… **

** I'll try to put another chapter up tomorrow, but it might be another week before another chapter is up.**

** Thanks to those who are still reading and to any new followers! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

"WOOH! Go Icehounds," Tristan bellowed, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Maya and I giggled at Tristan's enthusiasm over the game. Friday had come a lot sooner than I had anticipated. The week flew by, finding me now in the middle of the Degrassi hockey rink, sitting between Maia and Tristan, one of which was embarrassing the rest of us. As I looked around the arena, seeing all the crazy fans, I found myself for the first time that week not thinking about my dad and worrying about what he was doing. For once, I felt like a normal teenager.

"Here they come," Maya smiled, pulling me up out of my seat.

Screams sounded around the arena as the infamous Icehounds skated out onto the ice. Number 67 raced out then turned, waving in our direction, which made Maya blush profusely next to me. When Maya responded by blowing a kiss back, I figured 67 was Cam. The screams got louder again as another figure raced out and I saw a flash of his name before Maya and Tristan pulled me back down to my seat.

"Who's that," I asked Maya as Tristan scanned the players for his brother, waving frantically. According to him, he and his brother were becoming closer, which made his school life that much better.

"Mike Dallas," Maya answered, her eyes glued on Cam's every movement, "He's the Captain."

I nodded slowly, putting the pieces together, remembering him and his friends all in the same varsity jacket; they were all hockey players. I guess the "cool" sports change from school to school; the last school I went to worshipped football.

"Why did Tori bail again," Tristan whined, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"She was having dinner with Zig and his mom," Maya said, rolling her eyes at Tristan's complaining.

"I think that's sweet," I supplied, making Maya smile at me.

"Sure, sweet," Tristan huffed, "it's not like this is the first game of the season and this isn't their 457 dinner with Zig's mom."

"Oh don't be such a drama queen, Tris," Maya laughed just as the buzzer sounded, signaling the beginning of the game.

A little over three hours later, the game ended with the first win of the season for the Icehounds. Even though I had no idea what was going on around me, I couldn't help jumping, cheering, and booing whenever something exciting happened, especially at the end when Cam scored the winning goal.

"That was a great game," Tristan beamed as we made our way down the bleachers and towards the exit of the locker room.

"Are you going to the Dot with us?" I asked, watching my feet closely so I wouldn't slip in one of the many ice puddles.

"No, Owen's taking me home for a celebration dinner," Tristan stuck his tongue out, "but I'll be over at Tori's later for the sleep over."

"Cool, well I'm going to go wait for Cam," Maya said, "We'll see you later Tristan!"

Tristan waved as he left with his older brother, leaving me and Maya alone outside the locker room. We watched as hockey players started filling out, all smiling and sweaty from their victory. Glancing at my phone every few seconds I started getting really antsy because I had no idea where my father was or what he was doing. He could've been passed out in a ditch for all I knew, or crushed behind his car's steering wheel.

"Hey, Payton," Cam said, waving a hand in front of my face. "You ready?"

"What," I mumbled, lost in my morbid thoughts.

Cam and Maya stood in front of me, wrapped in each other's arms. I hadn't even seen him come out. Cam was looking at me incredulously, while Maya seemed concerned.

"We are heading to the Dot to meet Tori and Zig," Cam said, "you ready?"

"Oh, yeah," I laughed nervously. "Why don't you guys go ahead, I have to use the bathroom. I'll meet you there."

"Okay, see you soon," Cam called behind him as he led Maya out the front doors.

I raced out the back doors, pulled out my phone, and called my house, hoping to just hear my father's voice. After three rings, I knew he wouldn't answer, but I still waited for the final ring, listened as I heard my voice sound over the machine.

_He's probably just out at the bar, _I reasoned in my head. _They wouldn't let him get too bad. _

As I reasoned with myself, I felt a deep pit forming in my stomach. I started doubting my actions of this night; maybe I shouldn't have gone to the game, maybe I should just go home now. My father needed me. Just as I came to the conclusion that I would skip out on the sleepover, a loud bellow from across the parking lot stopped me in my tracks.

"You little bitch," a deep growl sounded from across the short pavement.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no,_ I thought, praying this was all just in my head.

"How dare you not come home," my father yelled. "No phone call, no message, nothing! You had me and your mother worried sick!"

"Dad," I said calmly, quietly, hoping he would catch the point that we were in public, not in the confines of our own house.

"And on your mother's birthday," my dad screeched. "You are such a disgrace to us!"

I stopped in my tracks, my eyes frozen on my father's advancing form. How could I be so utterly stupid and selfish? Today's was my mother's birthday, a day which I always dreaded and hid from, but never, ever forgot.

A sharp pain on my upper arm pulled me back to the present. My father was standing over me, gripping my right arm viciously in his hand. His breath reeked of liquor and salt and vinegar chips as it washed over my face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I forgot."

His right hand came down on my cheek in a harsh slap, pulling a sharp intake of breath from me. I turned my face to my shoulder, hoping to block any future blows, but my dad yanked my head back to face him by my hair, making me scream.

Then, as if from a far distance away, I heard a voice, "Hey, what's going on over there?"

My dad didn't seem to hear the boy behind me as he yanked me closer to him, attempting to pull the hair from my skull.

"Dad," I pleaded quietly. "Let's just go home. We can figure this out at home."

"Don't tell me what to do," my dad growled, pulling back his fist and slamming it into my stomach.

I doubled over, groaning in pain as my knees hit the concrete. Suddenly, arms were wrapped around my shoulders and I flinched, bracing myself for my father's wrath, but a new voice sounded in my ears.

"Get out of here," a young voice sounded above my head, "get out of here before I call the cops."

I peeked through my hair to see my dad standing above me, seething down at me with venom in his clouded eyes. If you looked hard enough, you could see the confusion in my father's drunken eyes, but tonight there was too much hostility in them.

Turning my head slowly upward, I saw a younger man kneeling above me, his right arm thrown over my shoulder, as if he could block me from the blows of the man before us. It took me a moment, but after seeing his dark brown eyes, I realized this was the boy I had run into my first day of school, this was Mike Dallas.

"Who do you think you are," my dad yelled, taking a step forward.

Dallas stood up next to me and took a step forward as well, placing himself right in front of my hunched figure. Glancing quickly, I saw that Dallas was half a head taller than my dad.

"Leave," Dallas said between gritted teeth, "or I'll call the cops."

Then, as I watched, horrorstricken, my dad cocked back his arm and swung at the young boy who was just trying to stop the senseless beating. Dallas staggered back, his ankles running into me, but he regained himself easily. As Dallas steadied himself and went to retaliate, I grabbed his arm.

"No," I gasped, climbing to my knees.

Dallas turned to look at me and I watched as a flicker of recognition flashed across his face.

"What," he asked, confused.

"Just let him go," I begged, pulling myself to my feet. "He doesn't know any better."

"He was hurting you," Dallas seethed. "I'm calling the police."

"No," I pleaded. "Please."

"Give me one good reason."

"Because he's my dad," I cried, begging him with my eyes to understand.

**Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry its taken me so long to post the new chapter. I have been super busy with college apps and college visits… my life is now centered all around my future college life. Pretty exciting stuff.**

**I finally got a moment though to write this chapter, so I hope you all like it.**

**The next chapter I think is going to be one of my favorites. I'll try to have it up by this weekend!**


End file.
